


Best Friends Don't Hate Each Other

by LilRadRidingHood



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Season/Series 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRadRidingHood/pseuds/LilRadRidingHood
Summary: On the way to Sammie Raphaello's, Grif and Simmons have a little talk about their friendship.
Relationships: Dexter Grif & Dick Simmons, Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Best Friends Don't Hate Each Other

"Before you say anything, no, we're not making any stops, because nothing can be more important than going straight to Sammie Raphaello's for a large stuffed crust pepperoni pizza!"

Grif didn't know who had just entered the cockpit, or why, but he could only assume they were there because they wanted something. Well, whatever it was could wait until _after_ he got his hands on a hot gooey pizza.

But it turned out his visitor wasn't there to bother him after all.

"It's just me, you idiot."

"Oh." Grif's tone instantly lightened when he heard his favorite teammate's voice. "Hey, friend."

"What?"

"Uh, I mean, hey, Simmons."

The maroon soldier stepped forward. "Wait, what was that you said before? I thought I heard something else."

"Nope. You heard nothing."

"You sure? 'Cause it, uh, kinda sounded like you called me 'friend.' Not that I mind. Or care, really, at all. It's not like I _need_ friends—"

"God, you're such a nerd. Okay, fine, I said it. I called you my friend. We _are_ friends, right?"

"Well, yeah," Simmons said. "Of course we are. It's just- I mean, we don't really talk about it. But yeah. If I'm being honest, I guess you're kinda like… my _best_ friend."

"You know, best friends don't usually hate each other."

"I don't hate you."

He said it so softly—so _tenderly_ —that Grif just had to turn and look at him. As if he could see through that maroon helmet's visor and search Simmons's face for any sign of dishonesty. He stared until Simmons got concerned enough to whine, "Grif, the _ship_! You're supposed to be steering!" at which point Grif tore his eyes away from Simmons to look ahead. Fortunately, Simmons walked up into his peripheral vision.

"I don't hate you," he repeated. "None of us hate you. I don't know what gave you that stupid hate glue idea in the first place, but I should've corrected you sooner. I don't hate you, Grif. I could never hate you. I _like_ you. And I miss you, when you're not around. I _really_ fucking missed you."

Grif looked at him again—only briefly so he wouldn't get scolded—and faced forward with a sigh. "Yeah," he said. "I missed you too, buddy. You all drive me crazy, and sometimes I get sick of it, but you—you, specifically—" He paused, staring at his friend's reflection in the glass. "I could never hate you, Simmons. I could never quit you."

They let the words hang in the air for a while, the weight not lost on either of them. But eventually, Grif shifted and cleared his throat.

"So," he said. "Did you come in here to talk about feelings or…?"

"Oh. Right. I just wanted to let you know that the Pelican's stocked with junk food. I thought you might need some to tide you over until you get that pizza, but I wasn't sure if you'd be craving Oreos or—"

"Oreos. Definitely Oreos."

"Of course. I'll be right back." 

"Hey," Grif said, grabbing a maroon arm just as Simmons turned to leave. "Thanks."

Simmons shrugged. "What are friends for?"

Then he went on his way, and Grif smiled as the cockpit door closed. _That's right_ , he thought to himself. Maybe some days they needed a reminder, and maybe some days they were something _more_ , but through it all—through all the fighting and deflecting—they were, and always would be— 

_friends_.


End file.
